


Vegvisir

by ohthatweirdling



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Age of Ultron Didn't Happen, Avengers - Freeform, Eddie Brock is a dad, Fury is a Bitch, Loki is a good guy, M/M, Original Wiccan Characters, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), Swearing, The Sentinels are the best superhero team ever, Wicca, civil war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatweirdling/pseuds/ohthatweirdling
Summary: Nikol Inasdottir is best friends with Ned Leeds. One day, Ned brings them to meet his new boyfriend, Peter Rogers-Stark. One thing leads to the next and secrects are being discovered and new bonds are formed.-Or, Nikol (Vegvisir), Peter (Spiderman), Wade (Deadpool), Ned (Mission Control), and Shuri (Griot) have a superhero boy band and things are crazy.





	1. The Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first Avengers fic so let me know what you think. I'll be updating at least once a week.

“Nikol, come on!” Ned shouted from the living room in our shared apartment. “We’re gonna be late.”

I sighed, grabbing my backpack. My best friend, Ned Leeds, had met a new guy about a month ago and had been dying to introduce him to me. His name was Peter, and they had met through Neds new job at Stark Industries or something. I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying attention.

As soon as I entered the living room, Ned grabbed my arm and dragged me down three flights of stairs and onto the street. Waving down a taxi, he said, “I feel like he is the one, Nikki. There is just something about him.”

I smirked at him, climbing into the cab. “Isn’t that what you said about Betty?” He whacked me on the head.

“To Meeriums, please,” Ned instructed the driver. Ten minutes later, we were sitting at a booth in the corner of the cafe with a cup of tea in my hand and a mug of coffee in his. A man, no older than 22 entered the building. By the way Ned’s eyes lit up, I guessed that this was Peter. As soon as he saw us, he smiled and started walking our way.

“Hey, Ned,” he greeted giving him a peck on the cheek before sliding into the booth with him. Next, he turned his smile on me. 

I held my hand out, a faint smile making its way onto my face. “Nikol Inasdottir, they/them pronouns. Nice to meet you.”

Peters eyes widened. I had a moment of panic, worried that he was going to say something about my pronouns. “You’re Nikol Inasdottir?  _ The _ Nikol Inasdottir?” he asked with aw.

I visibly relaxed. “Yeah, that’s me. I take it you are a fan?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically. “Your books are amazing! My all-time favorite is definitely _Wars of Insanity_ , though _A Stag on the Ice_ is definitely a close second. ” He grabbed my hand and shook it. “Peter Rogers-Stark, he/him pronouns.”

“Glad that you enjoyed them.  _ Wars of Insanity  _ is probably my favorite too. I loved writing Travler, especially since I was able to relay my struggles as an enby into their life. They are definitely my favorite character.” I pulled my hand back.

“My favorite was either Trykelsunter or Vivian, but Travler was also pretty great. Their relationship with Atlas is so adorable!” Peter was practically radiating excitement.

“I know, right!” We high fived. I could tell that I’d get along with him just fine.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is best friends with my favorite author.” Peter was beaming. 

Ned grabbed Peters hand. “God, Nikki. Stop stealing my boyfriend!” he joked.

I held my hands up in mock surrender. “Alright, alright. It’s all good.” I directed my next words to Peter. “So, tell me about yourself.”

He wrapped his arm around Ned’s shoulders. “My name is Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark and I’m 19 years old. I am a transgender male, he/him pronouns, as you already know. When I was 15, I was adopted by Steve Rogers and Tony Stark after my aunt May and uncle Ben died. I am a photographer for the Daily Bugle. I love science and reading.”

“I’m sorry for you loss,” I told him with a soft smile. He smiled back.

“I’m Nikol Marie Inasdottir, 18 years old. I’m non binary and go by they/them pronouns. I am also aromantic and asexual. I published my first book, _Light the Way_ , when I was 14 and since then I have written _For the Love of Pizza_ , _A Stag on the Ice,_ _Wars of Insanity_ and the screenplay _Realm Walker_. I am currently working on _The Utopia Legends_. I’m Wiccan and I mainly follow the nordic pantheon. Ned is my best friend.”

“Nikol is the one who mostly supports us financially, since I’m just staring out my new job at Stark Industries. I’m the one that pays for food and feeds us since they can’t cook to save their life,” Ned butted in. I sent a glare his way.

Peter let out a laugh and turned to Ned. “My family has been dying to meet you. Would you mind coming over for dinner tonight? You can come too, Nikol.”

I glanced to Ned and he nodded. “We’d love that!” he exclaimed. 

I stood from my seat. “I’ll let you guys have some time together.” I met eyes with Ned. He nodded with a smirk spreading across his face. “Where should I meet you and when?”

“Come to Stark Tower at 6, tell Happy that you’re there to see me,” Peter replied. 

“Sounds good, I’ll see you both then. Bye guys!” 

I walked out of the cafe and into a nearby alleyway. I pulled my jacket out of my backpack and removed my civilian clothes before tucking them into a corner behind a dumpster. As fast as I could, I pulled the leather trench coat on. Pulling my mask up over my mouth and activating the purple biolights on my suit, I phased through the wall and began my patrol, my now purple eyes glowing in the dim alley.


	2. Dinnertime

“Hello, are you Happy?” I asked a buff looking man who was standing near the elevator in Stark Tower. I assumed that Ned and Peter had already arrived.

“Yes,” he responded.

“Oh, wonderful. I’m Nikol Inasdottir, Peter invited me.”

He stepped aside and the elevator opened. “JARVIS,” he said. “Take her to the Avengers floor.” I flinched at the incorrect pronouns, but before I could say anything the door shut and the elevator was going up. Less than ten seconds later, the doors opened and I came face to face with Peter, Ned and the Avengers.

“Hi.” I gave an awkward wave, stepping out of the elevator.

Tony Stark stared at me. “Who are you and why are you in my tower?”

“Tony,” Captain America interrupted. “Give the girl a chance to explain.” Once again, I flinched slightly at being misgendered.

“Dad,” Peter stepped in. “This is Nikol, Ned’s best friend. I invited them to dinner as well.” Ned was standing by his side with an arm around his waist.

I smiled at them. “Nice to meet you. The name is Nikol Inasdottir, I go by they/them pronouns.”

“Wait a minute.” Steve stared at me. “Are you the person who writes those books that Peter loves?”

I smiled. “Yep, that would be me.” Through the entire exchange a man with shoulder length blonde hair and a person with black hair had been observing me intently. I gave them both a small wave and the man with golden hair smiled.

“I bet Pete freaked out when he met you,” a woman with fiery red hair remarked.

Ned smiled up at his boyfriend. “You bet right.” Peter blushed and ducked his head, but Ned caught his lips in a kiss. 

“Awwww,” a dirty-blond haired man cooed. “You two are killing me here with how adorable you are.” Only then did I notice that I had no idea who half of the people in the room were. My confusion must have shown on face because Captain America chose that moment to speak up.

“How about we all introduce ourselves, then we can eat.” I smiled to him in thanks. “My name is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.”

“I’m Tony Stark or Iron Man, but you already knew that, I’m sure.” The billionaire smirked at me. I simply rolled my eyes. 

The red head held her hand out. “Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow.” I shook her hand. 

“Clint Barton,” the man with blond hair said. “AKA Hawkeye.”

A man who was sitting on the couch waved at me excitedly, and the woman sitting next to him smiled softly. 

“Hey, Nikol! I’m Scott Lang, better known as Ant Man! It’s awesome to meet you, I’ve borrowed some of your books from Peter. Your work is amazing!” he exclaimed, still smiling brightly.

“Thanks!” I smiled softly.

“I’m Hope Van Dyne, or the Wasp,” the woman sitting next to Scott greeted.

“I am Doctor Bruce Banner, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mx. Inasdottir.” My eyes widened as his proper use of honorifics, and a grin took over my face.

I shook his hand. “A pleasure to meet you too, Dr. Banner.”

A man who was sitting in the back of the room stood up and made his way towards me. With a small smile, he held his hand out, and I shook it. “The name is Eddie Brock.” A head made of black goo with large white eyes formed on his shoulder. “This is Venom.” The goo, Venom, smiled a large, toothy smile. “They say hello.”

I gave a small, hesitant wave. “Hey, Venom. Nice to meet you, Eddie.”

Finally, the blonde who had been observing me before stepped forward. “It is an honor to meet you Noble Nikol. I am Thor, prince of Asgard.” 

A person with black, shoulder length hair stepped forward. “And I am Loki of Asgard, rightful king of Jotunheim.”

My jaw dropped. “Holy shit. You’re Thor and Loki?” He nodded hesitantly. “Mother goddess! I can’t believe that I’m actually meeting you two!” I squealed in delight.

“Hold up,” Tony interrupted. “You roll your eyes at me, but freak out at goldilocks and emo frost king?”

Ned stepped in before I could speak, probably not wanting an argument to break out. “Nikki is Wiccan and they follow the nordic pantheon. Thor and Loki’s father, Odin, is their patron, and their aunt, Saga, is their matron.” Steve looked confused, but everyone else nodded in understanding, though Tony still seemed a little upset.

“Sorry, it really is great to meet all of you. Goddess, just standing in this room with you is already giving me new character ideas.” Everyone laughed. Ned wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“We need to talk,” he whispered.

“Now?” 

“Yes.”

I looked up to the Avengers. “Is there somewhere that Ned and I can speak in private for a moment?”

“You can talk in my room,” Peter offered. “Come on.” He led us up a small flight of stairs and down the hallway, to a room at the very end. Opening the door he said, “Head back down whenever you’re done. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Thank you, Peter,” I said. He just smiled and walked back down the hall.

I shut the door and turned to Ned. “What’s wrong?”

“How did patrol go? Anything I should know about?” He tapped the glass on his watch and a holo screen appeared.

I thought back to patrol. “Nothing really. I stopped a car from hitting a teenager who wasn’t paying attention, but that’s really it.” I looked at him. “Why? Are you worried about something?”

“It’s just,” he sighed. “What if the Avengers find out that you are Vegvisir? Then it would be my fault because you met them through  _ my _ boyfriend. And what if they find out that  _ I _ am Mission Control? Then they’d be  _ that  _ much closer to finding out who the other Sentinels are.”

“Hey,” I soothed. “It’ll all be alright. Besides, me, you, Spiderman and Deadpool are a good team. Although Deadpool can be chaotic and destructive, we’ve never given the Avengers a reason to hate us. By all rights they should leave us alone.”

“Are you gonna reveal your identities to each other soon? It’s been four years, Nikki.”

I sighed deeply. “I think so. It would be best, then I could invite them into Headquarters to meet you, and we wouldn’t have to worry about accidentally revealing.” I tilted my head. “Are you going to tell Peter?”

Deactivating the holo screen, he sat down against the wall. “Honestly? I don’t know. Later when I know for sure that this is going to work? Definitely. But right now? I just don’t know…”

I sat down next to him. “Next time I see Spiderman and Deadpool, we are going to reveal our identities.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s go eat.”


	3. Spiderman is Who?

I used my telekinesis to levitate the old dumpster lid that I was on to the top on the building where I was supposed to meet my team. I was fiddling nervously with the end of my purple ponytail. Tonight we were going to reveal our identities to each other. I was nervous to say the least. Spidey and Pool had become some of my closest friends over the past four years that we had been working together. I reached the top of the building and jumped from the lid, letting it fall down to the alley that it came from. Waiting for the boys to get there, I sat on the edge of the roof. 

“Veg!” a cheerful voice called out. I smiled under my mask. Deadpool came up behind me and wrapped me in a hug. “How have you been sweetie?” 

“Wonderful. I got to meet Mission Control’s boyfriend yesterday.” We both stood up.

“Missy has a boyfriend? He better not hurt him or there will be hell to pay.” Deadpool and Spiderman had only met Ned (Mission Control) a few times in person, but they both were extremely protective of him. “Will he be coming to the great reveal?” Pool asked after a pause.

“No, he’s staying at Headquarters. You two are coming back with me after we reveal ourselves. There you can meet him, he’s even promised to remove the voice modulator.”  
Deadpool squaled. 

“Geez, Pool. Calm down,” Spiderman said, swinging down from the nextdoor building. “What did you do, Vegvisir?” 

I laughed. “I told him that after we reveal our identities we can go back to HQ so that you both can meet Missy.”  
Spidey smiled.

“Let’s get on with it!” Deadpool said, pulling off his mask. Underneath was a man with a heavily scarred face. “Wade Winston Wilson, 23 years old. Triple W’s, is that cool or what? Nice to meet you guys. It’s weird, I’m usually more hesitant about revealing my face to people.” 

I smiled and shook his hand. “Well, you know that we would never judge based on appearance.” Pulling down my mask and hood, I said, “Nikol Inasdottir, 18 years old. 12 time New York Times #1 bestselling author. Lovely to meet you.”

Spiderman’s eyes widened and he pulled off his mask. I gasped. “Peter Rogers-Stark,” he announced, smiling. “19 years old, adopted son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.”

“Peter, what the fuck!” I yelled. Pete cringed at my loudness.

“Wait, wait, wait. Time out,” Wade called. “You two know each other in civilian life?”

“Yeah,” we both said at once. I gestured for him to explain. “Nikki is my boyfriends best friend.”

Wade stared at us incredulously. “So you mean to tell me that I am the only one who doesn’t know who Mission Control is?”

Now is was Peter’s turn to stare at me. “You mean to tell me that-”

“Yep,” I interrupted. “Let’s just get to Headquarters so that Pool can meet him. It’ll be nice to finally show you the place.” I pulled my mask and hood back on and held my hand out and the dumpster lid flew up and levitated near the building. Stepping on it I told them, “Follow me.” Deadpool and Spiderman pulled their masks on. Pool jumped onto Spidey's back and we were off. After a good 5 minutes of weaving through buildings, we arrived at the top of Ned and I’s apartment complex. I land on the roof, my cape billowing out behind me. Spiderman lands behind me and Deadpool climbs off of his back. 

“So this is where the magic happens? On some roof?” Pool asks.

I smirked. “Not quite.” I walk over to the roof entrance and press my hand against the black panel near the door. The door slides open and I gesture the boys inside. We all walk down one flight of stairs and into a small room with another black panel. I press my hand to it, and it slides open to reveal Headquarters in all of its glory.  
I turn to smile at Deadpool and Spiderman. “Welcome to Sentinel HQ.”

“Vegvisir?” Ned calls out, using his voice modulator. I hear the sound of rolling chair wheels, and our trusty mission coordinator comes into view. He has on his superhero outfit, though it is a lot more laid back then ours. Mission Control has a leather jacket on over a dark green t-shirt, and black pants. His mask only covers the area around his eyes, and there is a voice modulator over his mouth. 

“Hey Missy,” I greet.

Ned smiles. “Oh good, you’re all here.” Without hesitation, he reaches up with one hand and pulls off his mask and uses the other to remove the voice modulator. He sets them aside and stands from his rolling chair. “Whats up? My name is Ned Leeds. I’m 18.”

Spidey steps forward and takes off his mask. I can hear Ned gasp. 

“You. You are-” He breaths.

“Yeah.” Peter nods. “I’m Spiderman.” 

Ned reaches up to card his fingers through his hair. Peter wraps his arms around him.

“Awwww. You guys are so cute together!” Deadpool exclaims.

I smirk. “I know. It’s sickening, isn’t it?”

Ned glares at me, but pulls himself out of Peters embrace. “I don’t think we’ve formally met, Deadpool.” He held his hand out for the older man to shake. Wade pulls off his mask and shakes his hand.

“Wade Wilson, great to finally meet you! I’ve been dying to know what you sound like without the modulator on.” He shook his hand. Ned grinned.

“Well,” I look around. “We’d better sit down cause we’ve got some shit to discuss.”


	4. Five Months Later

About two month ago, Peter had asked Ned to move into the tower with him, and had graciously extended the offer to me as well. We kept Headquarters at the top of our old apartment building after deciding that it would be easier than moving it somewhere closer to the tower.

Somehow, knowing each others identities had brought the Sentinels closer together. I could tell that the public had noticed a change in our relationship, but so had the villains.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen on the level of the tower that I now shared with Peter and Ned. When we moved in, Peter had elected to move out of his dad's wing and into the guest wing. Now the three of us had a whole wing to ourselves. It was kinda like having a huge suite.

I pulled a box of strawberries out of the fridge, humming to 'Basket Case' by Green Day. I sat down at our kitchen table just as Peter walked in.

"Hey Webbs," I greeted. He grunted in reply. "Where's Ned?"

"He's still sleeping." He sat in the chair next to me. "Strawberry?" Peter begged with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

Rolling my eyes, I handed him one. "You are lucky I love you."

He chuckled.

"Are we spying on your family again today?" I bit into a berry.

Peter's expresion fell. "Yeah. They have a meeting with Fury today. The Avengers are getting closer, we need to throw them off. They haven't connected the dots yet, but they will soon. I'm honestly surprised that uncle Bruce hasn't found out yet."

"Same here. I'll call Wade, tell him to meet us at HQ, say, around 2? We should really just get him to move in with us. Save us soooooo much time. We could just move HQ here if we did."

Peter scoffed, standing up. "That would be an adventure. 2 sounds good, I'll wake Ned up. He'll be instrumental in this mission."

"It's a plan." He pulled me up. "Wait! Should I invite Shuri?" The king and princess of Wakanda had arrived at the tower three days ago. Shuri had walked in on them having a conversation about the Sentinels on one of her previous visit and had become and honorary member of the super hero group. Her alias was Griot and was easily welcomed into the team.

He nodded. "Yeah, bring her with you. Ned and I will meet you guys there at two."

"Alright, see you later." I walked back down the hall to my room. After pulling on a pair of leggings, a t-shirt and sweater, and pulling my long, purple hair up into a ponytail, I hopped into the elevator and headed down to the common level. The common level, also known as the Avengers floor (the lowest level of the penthouse), is where everyone hangs out. It is also where Eddie and Venom's room and Scott and Hope's room are, along with the guest rooms that are primarily reserved for T'Challa and Shuri when they visited.

I stepped out of the elevator, strawberries still in my hands, only to have the container snatched away by black tendrils.

"Venom!" I exclaimed, glaring at the symbiont. "What the hell, man?"

 **"We like strawberries,"** was their only defense.

"Fine." I crossed my arms childishly. "I'll just tell Eddie that you don't get any chocolate."

**"Not the chocolate!"**

"And no more tater tots."

 **"Take the berries! Take them!"** The package was thrust back into my hands.

"Thank you." I grinned and took a bite of a large, red strawberry.

 **"You know that we could eat you if we wanted to."** Venom hissed. I simply hummed in response.

Eddie emerged from his room and Venom attached themself to him. "Hey, love. What's going on?"

 **"They threatened the chocolate!"** Venom hissed.

"They threatened my strawberries!" I countered.

"Alright kids, calm down," he chucked, stroking Venoms head while he poured some coffee.

"Ohhh, sauce me up with the good shit, Eddie my man," I said, grabbing my thermos off the counter.

Both human and symbiont started at me in confusion.

"What the actual hell, Nikol?"

I sighed and began to explain internet slang, but I was cut off by a loud voice.

"Damn Daniel, back at it again with the white vans!" Shuri raced into the room.

"All women are queens!" I countered.

"If she breathes, she's a thot!" she replied.

"I quit." Eddie grabbed his coffee and went straight back into his and Venom's room.

"How's it going, Griot?" I asked, sitting on the counter.

Shuri poured herself some coffee and hopped up next to me. "Pretty good, Veg. Pretty good."

The elevator dinged and Tony and Steve walked out. Upon seeing us, Tony stopped and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You do realise that there are perfectly good chairs right there you absolute heathens."

I glanced at Shuri and let a devious smile spread across my face. "Sorry Tony. Only one of us is heathen here." I pointed at myself.

Shuri grinned. "I thought you were American?"

Tony facepalmed and Steve looked like a lost puppy. Honestly, you'd think that after so many years of living with Peter he'd have some understanding of this stuff.

"Nikol, aren't you Norwegian?" Steve asked.

Shuri and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing, almost falling off of the counter.

"What's the plan for today, kids?" Tony asked, pointedly ignoring out antics while giving Steve a look that said, 'you're such an idiot but I love you anyways'.

"Nothing much. Just hanging around. How 'bout you?" I asked, even though I know very well what the Avengers would be doing totay.

Tony walked over to the coffee machine and poured a generous amount of coffee into his mug and downed it in one go. "We've got another meeting with director eyepatch today. Please kill me anytime before 2:30, it would be greatly appreciated," he told me as he poured more coffee.

"If you keep it up with the coffee you won't need me to kill you."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Great idea! Thanks, Nikol. I knew there was a reason we kept you around." I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Shuri, let's go wreak some havoc on the others." I grabbed her hand and we raced into the elevator to head up to my room. When the doors opened we quickly made our way to Peter, Ned, and I's wing and sat down at the table.

"Team meeting at HQ at 2. Peter's telling Ned. I'm gonna call Wade." I pulled out my phone.

Shuri nodded. "Is this about their meeting with Fury?"

"Yeah. They're getting closer, Griot. If you want to back out none of us will judge you."

She stared at me with fire in her eyes. "Like hell I'm leaving the team. I'm not ditching you guys now."

At that moment Peter and Ned came into the kitchen.

"Morning Ned," I greeted.

"Hey Nikki." He grabbed and apple from the fruit basket and sat down next to Shuri and Peter took the seat next to him. "How's it going, Shuri?"

I dialed Wade's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Eh, same as usual. How are the two of you?"

"We're doing good," Peter responded, taking Neds hand.

 _"Hey Veg!"_ Wade's voice traveled from my phones speakers.

"'Sup, asshole," I shot back. "Listen, we need you to meet us at headquarters at 2. Sound good?"

_"Sure thing, Nikki!"_

"Hey Wade!" Shuri called.

_"Oh, hey Shuri! Who else is there?"_

"It's Peter, Ned, Shuri, and me. We seriously need to find a way for you to move in to the tower."

_"I know man. I'll see you guys at HQ, bye!"_

"See you later, Wade." I hung up. "Alright, let's make sure we're ready for today."


	5. Mission Time

Ned, Shuri, and I all sat at our own work stations while Wade attacked the dummies with his katanas in the training room. Peter had ended up staying back at Stark Tower to take on the in-person stage of this mission. He was the least suspicious to be seen in the higher-security areas of the tower.

Ned turned to me from his work station. It was significantly more high-tech than mine and Shuri’s, mostly due to the fact that this was his main job in the team. “Alright, Nikol,” he said. “Call Peter, I’ve got all the stealth tech up and running.”

I shot him a flat look. “You call him, you’re gonna take the phone from me anyways to warn him to be safe and all that lovey dovey boyfriend shit.” Ned blushed a deep scarlet and Shuri burst out laughing.

“They’re not wrong, Ned,” the young genius called from the other side of the room.

“Fuck off, Shuri,” he called. She just snickered. Ned picked up his phone and called Peter just as Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides started playing from my phone. I furrowed my eyebrows and Wade came to stand next to me, still sweaty from training.

He stared at my phone. “Isn’t that Ana’s ringtone?”

“Yeah,” I hummed in confusion. “But I don’t know why she’s calling me.” I answered the call and held the phone to my ear. “Anabiel?”

_“Hey Nikol,”_ her calm, soothing voice came from the other end of the line.

“What’s up, Ana? Is something wrong?”

_“Tread carefully, Nikol. They narrowed their searched down to just Vegvisir, rather than the rest of the Sentinels.”_

I gasped. “Why? Did I do something?”

She sighed. _“I’m not sure at the moment. I’ll call you when I get more intel. Stay safe, my friend.”_ With that, the line went dead. I looked up at Wade, who had heard the entire exchange.

“This is bad.” I dragged my hand through my hair.

“Do you want me to unalive some assholes?” Wade asked, placing a scarred hand on my shoulder.

I covered his hand with mine. “No, Wade. You’re on a no-kill streak, remember? Seven months, you gotta keep it up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed. “But seriously, let me know if you need help, Nikki. With anything. You’ve been overworking the shit out of yourself lately, don’t think that I haven’t noticed.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m pretty sure that I’ve hit a writer's block with The Utopia Legends. I’m just trying to form a new idea so that I can get another book out.”

“There’s no harm in taking a break, Nikki. The world doesn’t need new content from the fan-fucking-tastic Mx. Inasdottir every waking hour.”

A small smile spread across my face. “Thanks, asshole.”

Wade pulled back with a smile. “No problem, shithead.”

“Anyone wanna talk to Peter before we start?” Ned called from his work station, his phone pressed against his chest.

“Tell him not to be his usual dumbass self,” I called. Ned rolled his eyes and held the phone up to his face.

“Nikol wants me to tell you to not be your usual dumbass self.” He let out a small chuckle, looking up at me. “He says that you should shut the hell up.”

I smirked. “Yeah? Well tell him that I will crash your guys’ date night if he doesn’t watch his attitude.”

Ned rolled his eyes again, speaking into the phone. “They say that they’ll crash date night if you don’t watch your attitude.”

“Tell him that I’ll help them!” Wade calls.

“Me too!” Shuri chimes in.

“Shuri and Wdae threatened to do the same.” Ned scanned the room. “I’m not telling them that. Mission time, babe. Stay safe, love you.” It was quiet for a moment and he rolled his eyes for a third time. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you soon, sweetheart. Bye.” He sat the phone on his desk.

“Alright kids.” I stood, pulling up my mask. “I want Griot staking out in the garage, keep an eye on Furys transportation. Deadpool, you’re here with Mission Control, help log the data. I’ll take the roof and be our eyes in the air.” I pulled my jacket on. “Are we clear?”

“Aye aye, captain!” Griot quipped, hood pulled low.

Deadpool sheathed his katanas. “Righty-o, boss.”

Ned spun in his chair. “Stay safe, you two. Ping me when you get there.”

Griot and I made our way to the roof where I flew us the two blocks to get to the tower on a large piece of wood. I dropped Shuri off on the street and brought myself up to the top of Stark tower.

The mission itself was rather uneventful, no new information other than what Anabiel had told us before we came out. It was a quick extraction and we all made it back to HQ in one piece. The exciting stuff happened afterwards when Ana texted me requesting an urgent meeting with the Sentinels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, I got bored with this scene and didn't really have the energy to make it longer. The next one might be short too, but the one after that will be long, I promise.


	6. Angel's Not Home

“Angel?” I called into a seemingly empty warehouse. There was a loud clang and we all turned to face Wade, who had knocked over a pipe.

He shrugged. “Sorry.”

I rolled my eyes and walked to the center of the building. “Angel, are you here?” 

Ned’s voice rang over the comms.  _ “This doesn’t look good, Vegvisir.” _

“Just wait a minute,” Shuri advised. Peter walked over to a wall and began to climb it so he could get a better visual.

“See anything, Spiderman?” I asked.

He swung down from the ceiling using a web. “Negative, Vegvisir. I can’t sense anything either. It doesn’t look like anyone has been here for the past few days.”

Shuri pressed a button on her gauntlet, a screen appearing a illuminating her cloaked face. “My scans aren’t finding any life signals other than our own. I suspect cloaking technology. That, or Angel isn’t here and we have been tricked.”

I turned to Wade and Shuri, now on high alert. “Deadpool, take the door. Griot, with me. Spiderman,” I turned to Peter. “See if you can find the Angel. She said she’d be around here somewhere. Make sure she hasn’t gotten caught up in anything if she even is here. Everyone clear?” They all nodded and I stepped back, a grim look settling on my face. “Alright team, break.”

Shuri and I made our way to the back of the warehouse which had a large door that connected to the next building.

“Veg, you know that this is probably a trap, right? I can’t think of any reason that Angel would ask to meet us.”

I sighed. “I know, Griot. Mission Control, can I get a scan of what’s behind this door?”

_ “Sure thing, boss.” _ It was silent for a moment before Neds voice traveled across the comms again.  _ “Vegvisir, I’m picking up multiple heat signatures.” _ There was panic seeping into his voice now.

I hissed quietly. “How many?”

_ “Eleven.” _

“Sentinels on standby!” I called. “I think I know who our friends are.” Wade and Peter ran over to us a took a defensive stance on either side of Shuri and I.

“Mission Control, is there any way you could get ahold of the Human Torch or the rest of the Fantastic Four?” Peter asked.

_ “No, I already tried. You guys are on your own.” _

“Alright team,” I said, trying to appear more confident than I actually am. I had a bad feeling about this. “I’m fairly certain that the Avengers are on the other side of that door. When I say run, you run. I will not have our team captured today. Look after one another and do not fall to them. Your identity is gone if they catch you.” I sighed softly. “I love you guys.”

Wade nodded. “Let’s kick some ass, motherfuckers.”

After receiving a nod from each of my teammates, I lifted my hand and threw the door aside, my eyes now glowing their trademark purple. The four of us stood there, staring at eleven very shocked Avengers.

“Avengers!” I exclaimed, my arms stretched out wide, hoping that my voice sounded care-free. “What a lovely surprise! I mean, we were expecting someone else but it is wonderful to see you all nonetheless.”

Captain America stepped forwards. “Vegvisir, we will give you and the Sentinels one chance. Surrender now.”

“Sorry Cap,” I stepped onto a piece of wood and lifted myself off the ground. “No can-do. We aren’t really fans of the whole life-imprisonment thing that you guys have got going on here.” My team moved to fight but I held my hand up to stop them. “Hold. Before we begin the inevitable battle, I have a few questions for you.”

“We don’t need to answer your questions you little-” the Black Widow placed her hand on Iron Man’s shoulder to cut him off.

“Listen to what they have to say, Tony,” she whispered.

“Thank you, Black Widow. Now, first question. What the hell did you do to the Angel?” I asked, anger rising in my voice.

Hawkeye spoke this time. “Relax, kid. She’s fine. We just put her on a drug to make her text you and request a meeting here. She’ll be coming out of it soon and then she’ll be free to go. We didn’t even peek at her identity.”

The knot in my chest loosened slightly at hearing that Anabiel was okay, only to tighten again after hearing that they drugged her. With anger still tainting my voice I asked, “Alright, why do you keep going after us? We protect the little guys, I don’t see the harm in that.” My eyes swept over the Avengers and landed on Loki. The second our eyes connected, I knew he knew it was me. He just smiled sadly and shook his head in apology. I cocked my head slightly, letting him know that  _ it's okay, you can't do anything about it _ . 

Cap answered my question this time. “SHIELD doesn’t like unknown variables. We are to take you in to be evaluated.” It sounded like he was reading it out of a textbook. I frowned, I was gonna have to talk to him about not believing everything a super-secret government spy agency tells you when this is over. 

“Well, then I guess we’ll have to settle thing the old fashioned way,” I smirked. “Sentinels, scatter and run!”

Both sides moved at once. Spiderman flung himself into the air, Deadpool and Griot ran back towards the doors we came in, and I shot straight over the heads of the Avengers who were all rushing to grab at least one of us. We all made a mad dash to any exits. Griot and Deadpool both made it to the door and Spiderman had made it out of a skylight. It seemed like all the Avengers were focusing their attention on me. 

I shot up on my piece of wood and was almost to the skylight when I felt something hit my leg. I looked down to see a small dart stuck in my thigh.

The world seemed to come to a halt and I began to freefall. I was almost 10 feet off the ground when I was caught by Ironman and tossed none-too gently onto the floor of the warehouse.

I sat up and glared at the heroes surrounding me, feeling my eyes return to their normal amber. “What did you do?” I grit out.

“Relax, sweet cheeks,” Tony said, mask retracting. “It’s just a power nullifier. It’ll wear off in an hour.” My eyes widened.

“In the meantime,” Clint said, pulling the dart out of my leg. “Let’s see whos behind the mask of the infamous Vegvisir.” 

Bruce came forward and knelt in front of me, smiling softly. “It’ll be alright,” he whispered. “We can help you, Vegvisir.”

I shook my head, tears pooling in my eyes. “Please, Dr. Banner. Please don’t. My team needs me, the city needs me.”

“You can get back to the city when you are proven not to be a threat to SHIELD,” Steve said.

Grabbing the bottom of my mask, Bruce pulled down, and I immediately threw my hands up to block my face.

“Vegvisir, c’mon.” Bruce pulled my hands away from my face and gasped.

“What? What’s wrong, Banner?” a familiar voice asked. Eddie. Bruce just stepped back and the whole team gathered around to observe me like I was a creature in an exhibit.

I looked up at the shocked super heroes who were crowding around me. “Hey guys.”

Eddies eyes were wide in shock. “Nikol?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, school has been super stressful. Now that midterms are over I will hopefully be able to update at a regular pace.


	7. I Believe You

I sat down on the couch in the common level, nervously tapping my fingers against my thigh.

“Nikol.” My gaze snapped to Natasha, who was now sitting on the couch across from me. “We’re not going to hurt you, we just need you to answer some questions.” I nodded. How had I let my team down so spectacularly? 

“I’m not telling you who the others are. I swore an oath, one that I do not intend to break.” 

T’Challa pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nikol, you do understand that we have direct orders to capture you and the rest of the Sentinels, correct? We can’t let you go, and we must continue to search for the other four Sentinels. It would be easier for everyone if you told us now.”

I stared dead into the king's eyes. “Do you want to know what I told them the day that we dedicated our lives to saving New York together? I told them ‘Under pain of death, I will never surrender you to any outsiders, my brothers. This job comes with trust. Without our trust in each other, we cannot hope to help those who need us. We are family, and I would never dream of betraying you.’ Back then it was just Mission Control, Spiderman, Deadpool, and I. And even now with Griot, I would never break my oath.”

“Why didn’t you come to us? We could have worked with you,” Clint asked. 

I let a self deprecating laugh slip. “Why didn’t I come to you? Maybe because as soon as Vegvisir came into the public eye, SHIELD was constantly on my ass, trying to bring me in for testing. They don’t like unknown variables running around. It was just as bad for my original partner, Mission Control. Though, he was able to avoid it for the most part because he managed almost all of our missions from headquarters. As soon as I found out that Spiderman and Deadpool were facing the same problems, I proposed forming the Sentinels to them. The idea was that even if SHIELD captured one of us, the rest would still be able to protect New York. It’s as we say back home,  _ det er aldri noe så ille at det ikke er noe bra _ . There is never something so bad that there is no good. We found the good in the bad and created a family without the help of you Avengers. ”

“But we’ve seen you work with the Fantastic Four and the Angel!” Scott exclaimed.

“Mostly just with the Human Torch and the Angel. We’ve only had one encounter with Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, and the Thing.”

Bruce decided to step in. “How did you start working with the Angel and the Human Torch?”

“Matchstick showed up to one for the same battles as the Sentinels did. He thought we were cool, we thought he was an idiot, so we all became friends.”

“And the Angle?”

I shrugged. “Same way we met Torch. She’s mostly intel.” They couldn’t find out who Anabiel was. 

“We’ve showed up to some of the same battles are the Sentinels did, how come we didn’t get an offer of friendship?” Tony asked sarcastically.

I glared at him slightly. “If you’d remember, Tony, every single battle where the Sentinels and the Avengers showed up at the same time, you tried to capture us. Kinda doesn’t stand for a good friendship, don’t you think?” Eddie looked at me in surprise, and I had to remind myself that he was fairly new to the Avengers and probably hadn’t been part of one of the meetings.

“That’s a bitch move, guys. They were trying to protect the city,” he commented. I saw Hope nod in agreement

“Can you give us a rundown of your powers?” Bruce asked, trying to bring the conversation back to the original purpose.

I shrugged. “Sure. My main ones are phasing and telekinesis. On top of that I’ve got enhanced strength, night vision, and enhanced hearing. And I’ve got a healing factor, though definitely not as strong as Pool’s.” My fingers started their anxious tapping again.

Bruce looked down at his clipboard. “Reports say that your eyes are purple?”

“Oh, yeah, that. My eyes glow purple when I use my powers aside from strength, healing and hearing. Convenient, since I can’t really turn those off.” I fixed my gaze on the coffee table and I lifted it off of the ground, my eyes turning a vibrant purple. I set it back down and they returned to their usual amber. I let out a small sigh of relief. My powers were working again.

“Did you chose your name for a specific reason?” Steve asked.

I smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, actually. The Vegvisir is an Icelandic stave. It’s kinda like the compass, it helps people find their way. That’s what I wanted to do as a hero, so that’s the name I chose.” The expressions on the Avengers faces collectively softened. 

It was silent for a moment before Tony spoke up. “Nikol… Do Peter or Ned know?”

I shook my head vehemently. “No, I’ve managed to keep it a secret.” At this point I would do anything to throw them off from who the other Sentinels are.

“Nikki, I know you may not want to tell us, but you gotta answer this next question, okay? We’re not gonna judge,” Eddie told me gently, sitting down on the couch next to me.

I nodded, slightly confused.

“How did you get your powers?”

I snorted. “You’re not gonna believe me if I tell you.” They all shared a look. 

“Try us.” Scott smirked.

I let a sarcastic smile fall across my face. “Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Bruce nodded for me to go on, pen hovering over the clipboard. “I was blessed by the Triple Goddess.”

The room was silent. Tony sighed. “Nikol, I know you believe in all that Wicca stuff, but if you honestly don’t know how you got your powers, please just tell us. We might be able to figure it out.” Steve elbowed him, but I just smiled again.

“I told you that you wouldn’t believe me.” I took a deep breath. “Honestly, there is only one way that I can think of to show you that I’m telling you the truth.” I locked eyes with the dark haired frost giant. “But I would need Loki’s help.”

“For what it’s worth Nikki, I believe you,” Eddie spoke up. I shot him a grateful smile.

“So do I,” Hope added, sending a sympathetic look my way.

T’Challa nodded. “There are far stranger things that have happened in this world.”

Thor smiled his usual, full toothed smile.“I also believe Noble Nikol, for I have met the Triple Moon Goddess once myself. She is quite admirable.”

“As have I,” Loki added. “I will help you perform the ritual, Nikol.”

I looked at Tony. “Can I go to my room to get the supplies I need for this?” He looked apprehensive. “I’m not gonna make a break for it, tin can. Here, I’ll bring Eddie with me. I’ll need help carrying stuff anyways.” 

Tony sighed and shooed us away with his hands. “Fine, go.” 

“Thank you.” I smiled. “Loki, can you draw a pentacle on the ground for me?” After receiving a nod, I stepped into the elevator with Eddie.

The ride up was silent, but once the doors opened and we stepped off I turned to Eddie. “Hey, uh, thanks for defending me down there.” With my advanced hearing, I could hear the Avengers arguing now that I was gone.

“No problem kid. I hope you know that I’m always gonna be there for you.”

Venoms head emerged for Eddies shoulder.  **“We are always here for you, Nikki.”**

“Thanks, V. Thank you, Eddie.” I gave them a hug and buried my face in their shirt, breathing in the scent of my newest family members.


End file.
